Le Parfum
by Rhea S
Summary: Fic à l'origine postée dans les Délirium Torchwoodis que je place ici à cause du rating. Comment Jack et Owen en sont-ils venus à s'entendre ? Histoire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux. Pas de nouveauté.


**Disclaimer** : Torchwood, Jack et Owen sont à Russel T Davies, comme les Ewoks et Starwars sont à Georges Lukas ! Et le Parfum à Süskind.

**Beta** : Arianrhod

**NB **: Histoire rangée au départ dans les Delirium, je la mets à part pour une raison de rating (mérité) avec jeux de mains et de vilains, donc si vous ne goûtez pas ces jeux entre homme, inutile de rester sur cette page.

**NB² :** Prix pour le Concours Fan du Mois sur le site Hypnotorch remporté par Chrismaz fin 2010. (D'ailleurs faudrait que je pense à voir pour le prix 2011)

**NB3 :** version mise à jour, quelques changements de mots mais rien de bien nouveau pour ceusse qui auraient déjà lu cette histoire. C'est pas une nouveauté (ça, c'est pour plus tard)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Parfum<strong>

* * *

><p>Owen venait de prendre ses fonctions à Torchwood. Le travail était un bon dérivatif au chagrin qu'il éprouvait toujours d'avoir perdu sa fiancée dans des conditions si terribles. Il savourait le travail et l'absence de patients ou de collègues trop embarrassants. Il avait toujours détesté cette partie où il devait apaiser les familles qui avaient perdu un proche et le regard factice des praticiens qui s'y prêtaient de bon cœur comme si cela les faisait jouir de voir le malheur des proches. Il avait toujours eu cela en horreur. Plus encore si c'était lui qu'on tentait de réconforter. Ici, au moins il pouvait se rouler dans sa solitude, se perdre dans le travai let s'adonner à des recherches poussées sur les différentes espèces que son chef lui apportait.<p>

Parlons-en de son chef ! Celui-ci l'avait embauché juste après le drame mais, depuis ce moment, il ne le croisait que rarement. Il se cantonnait à son bureau et au travail sur le terrain, tandis qu'Owen prenait la mesure de l'unité médicale de l'Institut. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour un bobo quelconque. Le patient idéal, celui qui ne venait jamais chez le médecin. Mais il avait des collègues également.

La petite Toshiko était une perle, toujours à l'heure, toujours polie, toujours ... ennuyeuse à mourir ! Suzie Costello c'était autre chose, boulot, boulot, boulot... à croire qu'elle ne vivait que pour cela. Il avait tenté un rapprochement en lui proposant de boire un verre mais elle l'avait vivement rabroué, retour à ses plates-bandes ! Tant qu'il était le petit dernier de la bande, il ne pouvait s'attendre à un meilleur accueil.

Il était seul, seul à rentrer, seul à manger, seul à se bourrer la gueule chaque soir avec méthode. De toute manière qui cela gênerait ? Tant qu'il était présent à son poste, qui pourrait y voir un inconvénient, hein? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, bon sang !

Pourtant quand il les voyait revenir de mission, la camaraderie qui les unissait lui faisait mal, même si elle n'était que brève, il aurait bien aimé faire partie du groupe. Enfin, il n'avait pas cherché à se faire accepter, non plus. Les deux filles en prirent pour leurs grades la seule fois où elles osèrent lui en parler. La colère et le chagrin qui lui rongeaient l'esprit ne lui arrangeaient pas le caractère.

Jack Harkness quant à lui paraissait au-dessus de tout cela, comme planant au-dessus d'eux, ne souhaitant pas plus que lui se mélanger aux autres. A croire que les quatre plus solitaires de Cardiff venaient travailler tous ensemble à l'institut Torchwood.

Mais comme souvent, les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être. Le Capitaine paraissait toujours seul et ne pas se soucier de son équipe mais ce n'était qu'une attitude. En réalité, il s'en faisait beaucoup pour le petit nouveau. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans l'équipe. Il s'était donc décidé à l'emmener dans les missions qui avaient besoin d'un peu plus de muscle. Encore que vu la minceur du bonhomme, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

oOoOo

Le 14 janvier 2004, la faille s'activa dans un tonnerre digne de la fin du monde mais personne ne se précipita pour y répondre. Avec le temps sibérien au-dehors, les malheureux aliens qui allaient débarquer allaient être frigorifiés, congelés, surgelés sur place. Il faisait moins 20° sur la place Roald Dahl et le château d'eau se couvrait de jolies sculptures de glace. Le froid ne pénétrait pas si loin sous terre mais les vidéosurveillances montraient un univers en noir et blanc. Blanche la neige et noire les ombres des bâtiments sous un ciel d'outre-tombe. Toshiko et Suzie avaient appelé pour dire qu'elles ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui. Jack était donc seul au poste. Il attendait qu'Owen appelle pour se désister à son tour. Mais dix heures du matin à sa montre et toujours pas de nouvelles du médecin.

Soucieux, Jack appela son portable et se rendit compte que le téléphone sonnait depuis la baie médicale. Aurait-il oublié son téléphone la veille en partant? Il se rendit dans la baie dans laquelle il n'avait pas fichu les pieds depuis une éternité (littéralement) et découvrit son médecin allongé sur la table d'autopsie, recouvert d'une chaude couverture et serrant encore contre son cœur la bouteille, cause de son sommeil.

- Harper ! tonna Jack pour le plaisir de le réveiller en sursaut.

Plaisir qui ne lui fut pas offert. Le dénommé Harper était toujours endormi. A peine eut-il un rictus d'ennui en entendant la voix de son chef avant de se pelotonner dans sa propre chaleur. Jack soupira et descendit dans l'arène- non- la morgue pour lui secouer les puces.

Owen s'éveilla en se débattant comme un beau diable après que Jack l'eut aspergé d'eau à l'aide de sa pipette. Il roula des yeux en découvrant son chef hilare. Il s'assit sur sa table d'autopsie, les vêtements en désordre.

- Quoi Harkness, y'a le feu pour que tu m'arroses comme ça ?

- Non, il gèle, mais il est l'heure de se mettre au boulot.

- Bah... ah quoi bon, il neige et on ne peut pas mettre un pied dehors.

- C'est pour cela que tu es encore là ?

- Ben oui, je préférai ne pas me foutre en l'air avec la voiture.

- Ce serait dommage en habitant si près du Hub. Tu m'expliques la bouteille ?

- Pour me tenir chaud et compagnie, dit Owen en haussant les épaules, je ne vais pas me justifier de ce que je fais hors des heures de bureau.

- Non, mais sur le lieu de travail, ce n'est pas ce qui te vaudra le titre d'employé du mois.

- On en a un ? dit Owen en se mettant debout.

Pour quelqu'un qui sortait du sommeil et souffrait d'une cuite carabinée, il semblait tenir le choc. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir en grimaçant à la vue des valises soulignant ses yeux. Pire que d'habitude, ça !

- Non, mais je vais mettre cela à l'ordre du jour.

- Ben comme ça on aura l'air d'une vraie équipe de travail. Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence, Tosh s'est cassé un ongle, Suzie s'est tordu une mèche de cheveux ?

- Wouah, grognon l'homme de Cro-Magnon le matin... plutôt macho au réveil.

- Que ce soit le réveil ou le soir, c'est pareil.

- A la douche ! Réveille-toi, habille-toi chaudement. Tu vas sur le terrain avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Mais j'ai rien fait aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mérité ça, gémit Owen.

Jack agita la bouteille de scotch d'une marque médiocre.

- Si, tu as de mauvais goût en matière d'alcoolisation. Allez ivrogne à la douche !

- Pff. râla Owen, alors que Jack lui filait le train pour qu'il s'active.

Les brumes de l'alcool lui embrouillaient encore l'esprit mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas voir le regard soudain égrillard de Jack lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son sweater et de son pantalon. Owen n'avait aucune honte à se mettre à poil devant qui que ce soit. Être interne dans plusieurs hôpitaux du pays avait depuis longtemps jeté celle-ci aux orties. A dormir n'importe où, se changer en quatrième vitesse en même temps que les autres interne, les infirmières ou même des patientes, trop heureuses de pouvoir mater alors un peu de chair fraîche, ferme et jeune, on oublie la pudeur.

Alors son patron pouvait bien lui mater l'arrière-train si cela lui plaisait. Owen savait qu'il avait un corps tout à fait agréable à regarder, les muscles secs, peu saillants mais bien proportionnés. Il avait toujours rêvé avoir des épaules découplées avec un torse bardé de muscle. Alors il avait passé des heures à la piscine dans son jeune âge à sculpter son corps d'ablette. Il n'était pas devenu plus large d'épaule mais il était devenu un excellent nageur, souple comme une loutre et rapide comme un serpent d'eau.

Jack le regardait sans vergogne, à la limite du loup qui lèche les babines. Owen retira son caleçon et l'envoya balader, avant d'entrer dans la cabine chaude de la douche, Jack toujours sur les talons, les yeux allumés par une avidité affamée.

- Besoin d'un coup de main pour te frotter le dos ?

- Non, fit le médecin goguenard, trop compliqué à gérer de coucher avec le patron. On perd le respect et l'autorité.

Les bruits de savonnage reprirent enflammant l'imagination de Jack, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul.

- hum, déjà tenté Owen ?

- Oui et elle n'avait rien à t'envier, même regard, même sourire. Vous feriez un joli couple.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te frotte le dos si tu n'as pas essayé, fit Jack en croisant les bras devant la cabine, profitant des ombres que dessinait le corps mince devant lui.

- Connais déjà, merci. Va te rouler dans la neige, ça me fera des vacances !

- Hé, n'oublie pas que je suis ton chef.

- Quand tu regardes mon cul, tu perds toute autorité.

- Zut, dit Jack en riant... je me demande ce que je préfère l'autorité ou tes fesses.

- Ça, Harkness, je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. Mais peux-tu me passer la serviette ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te serve de serviette ?

- Elle est éculée celle-ci !

- Peut-être mais toujours efficace d'habitude !

- Mouaip, je ne suis pas comme les petits minets que tu lèves dans les bars, j'ai mon propre standing.

- Que dirais-tu de plonger et de découvrir les abîmes du plaisir avec un Capitaine expérimenté ?

- Ça marche, ça ? Ça m'étonne ! dit Owen en ouvrant la cabine et s'emparant de la serviette que lui tendait Jack.

- Bah, j'adapte mon discours à l'auditoire. C'est ce que je dis à mes coups d'un soir.

- Bah, on est le matin et j'émerge à peine. Café ?

- Café, répondit Jack, il t'attend dans le Hub.

Jack remonta, laissant Owen s'habiller en paix, leur petite conversation lui avait mis le feu au sang. Enfin, il ne fallait pas souffler trop fort pour raviver cette flamme qui grondait toujours en lui. Faim de corps sous le sien, sur le sien, happant, griffant, quémandant. Jack lutta contre le désir qui gonflait physiquement une partie non négligeable de son anatomie.

"Ne pas toucher au personnel ! se morigéna-t-il, sinon où trouver un autre médecin qui accepte de s'enfermer sous la terre à observer des espèces extraterrestres dont il a juré de garder le secret."

Il prépara le café, sans grande passion et en servit deux tasses près de l'ordinateur qui montrait toujours ce qui se passait là où la faille s'était ouverte.

Une espèce de bouillie rouge apparaissait là où il ne devrait y avoir que de la neige. Jack repassa les bandes, activation de la faille, puis cette tache rouge qui apparaissait sur la neige.

- Owen ! Prépare ton barda, on part en sport d'hiver ! Y'a quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.

Le médecin réchauffé par la douche monta les escaliers, se jeta sur le café amer et lui emboîta le pas en à peine 30 secondes. Jack lui jeta une parka et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau gris.

- Rapide !

- T'inquiète Harkness, je sais être long aussi ! Personne ne s'est plaint de mes capacités.

- Personne ?

- Personne !

- Mâles ou femelles ?

- Et toi ?

- Tu peux rajouter alien.

- Écœurant !

- Franchement, pas toujours, il y a une espèce qui est plutôt appétissante, si tu aimes ce qui est spongieux et sensitif...

- Ne te fais pas plus dégoûtant que tu n'es.

- Même pas en rêve, allez, on monte, chéri, tu verras, je vais te faire glisser.

- Tu es drôlement en verve Harkness, c'est la vue de mon petit cul qui t'a fait ça...

- Tu verrais le mien, tu serais subjugué ! J'ai le plus beau fessier de l'univers.

- Et toujours aussi modeste, allez, Capitaine au boulot.

- Au boulot, Dr Harper, après vous.

- Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, j'hésite à te précéder. Tu ne veux pas...

Jack éclata de rire et monta sur la plateforme. Il se retourna en saisissant un regard appréciateur du dit-Owen sur son postérieur. Il sourit largement en croisant les bras. Owen soutint son regard sans se démonter.

- De tout l'univers ? J'ai des doutes.

- Je te montrerai, fit Jack dans un souffle glacial, car la plateforme venait de s'ouvrir et ils émergèrent sur la place balayée par un blizzard infernal.

-... Jack ?

Le vent emportait les mots d'Owen qui s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas s'envoler.

- Comment ? demanda le Capitaine en laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans son manteau en souriant.

- S...U...V...

- Avec cette neige, impossible, faut y aller à pied. Ce n'est pas loin, à côté des bureaux des docks.

- B...el de ...

Les mots furent perdus mais Jack comprit l'intention.

- Tout à fait. Allez courage, ce n'est pas loin.

Il n'entendit plus la voix de son médecin mais le geste était suffisamment clair. D'un seul doigt, il lui faisait comprendre tout son amour. Jack ricana et avança lentement dans la neige qui formait des congères sous l'effet du vent, il tentait vaille que vaille de protéger le médecin dans son sillage mais certaines bourrasques étaient si fortes qu'ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois à faire des anges dans la poudreuse.

Après la troisième fois, le souffle d'Owen lui réchauffant le cou, il décida de s'attacher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Suivant son sens de l'orientation infaillible -la nature lui ayant donné tous les dons, la beauté, la faconde, l'immortalité et l'orientation innée - Jack savait qu'il approchait des bâtiments municipaux, malgré leur rouge soutenu, étaient invisibles dans la tourmente.

Owen ne cessait de râler dans ses pas même si l'essentiel du vent était occupé à gifler l'impressionnant Jack. Il était tout de même bien content que ce soit lui qui se prenne la fureur des éléments en premier. Mais il ne voyait pas où il l'entraînait ni pourquoi et cela commençait à l'exaspérer, d'autant qu'avec ce vent violent, il ne pouvait même pas entendre ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sous le porche de l'ancien bureau portuaire, là où Jack avait vu l'espèce de bouillie rouge apparaître dans la neige.

Ils ne virent rien au premier abord puis Owen cria d'un son si perçant que l'oreille de Jack l'entendit à travers le hurlement du vent.

Il venait de voir une main apparaître, enfin une main, cela ressemblait plus à une patte d'ours qu'à une main humaine mais cinq doigts, une paume et un pouce opposable avec des ongles même un peu griffus, ça fait toujours une main.

Elle émergeait d'une congère qu'ils se hâtèrent de déblayer à grand coups de pieds et de poings, tel deux bon Saint-Bernard surexcités par la trouvaille.

Ils dégagèrent le corps, il s'agissait d'un alien sans doute possible, couvert de poils et de guenilles. ça ressemblait au corps et la tête d'un Ewok. Owen renifla avant de se tourner vers Jack si brusquement que leurs visages se frôlèrent. Le médecin reçut en plein nez l'odeur qui montait du corps de cet homme incroyable. Cette odeur chaleureuse l'avait parfois titillé, il avait toujours trouvé que Jack sentait bon, un peu trop bon pour être honnête.

Sous le froid, ce musc naturel ressortait plus fort et lui fit oublier ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sûrement pas important. Sûrement inutile… Il sentit son ventre et ses précieuses cojones se contracter involontairement. Le froid sans doute qui lui faisait trembler les os. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détacher son regard de cette mâchoire volontaire, de ces dents qui s'écartaient en un sourire affolant ? Il déglutit, une boule au fond de la gorge, des étoiles dans les yeux, répondant aux étincelles dans ceux de Jack.

Une gifle de vent froid lui remit les idées à l'endroit.

Il se rappela ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Un Ewok ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Un quoi ? demanda Jack dont la culture du 20ème siècle était largement à refaire, à croire qu'il avait hiberné pendant plus d'un siècle.

- Un Ewok, des petits ours intelligents sur la planète Enora.

- Je ne connais pas cette planète, mais ils sont mignons.

- Il devait sûrement être plus mignon vivant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient réels, dit Owen en caressant la douce fourrure qui couvrait l'animal.

- Comment tu connais cette race ?

- Starwars, non, toujours rien… pff c'est à se demander à quoi tu passes tes nuits.

- À draguer, mon petit, à draguer.

- Ah, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ! Bon, Starwars est une saga, un space opéra dans lequel les Ewoks sont des créatures belliqueuses mais gentilles.

- Comme moi ! Mais la fourrure en moins.

Owen ferma les yeux sous l'image d'un Jack torse nu et imberbe. Décidément le blizzard lui jouait des tours.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Analyse spectro, je veux savoir si c'est la faille qui l'a amené ici et s'il a des copains.

- Ah, si Luke Skywalker et la princesse Leïa apparaissent, je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Je croyais avoir embauché un médecin sérieux, pas un accro à la SF.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre et puis regarde avant de critiquer. Je te passerai l'intégrale si tu veux.

- Tu ne m'invites pas chez toi pour la voir ?

- Si tu veux… Bon, il y a bien des restes de la faille ici, il a débarqué de je ne sais où pour je ne sais quoi.

- Tiens, il a une fiole dans la main, c'est quoi ? demanda Jack.

- Analyse ! cria Owen, avec le vent qui reprenait et menaçait de lui faire craquer le visage.

- Ok, on repart.

Jack jeta le corps de l'Ewok démantibulé sur son épaule sans plus de façon et l'emmena, traînant Owen derrière lui. Les congères qui avaient doublé de volume formaient à présent un labyrinthe blanc dans lequel ils se perdirent évidemment. Le sens de l'orientation si légendaire de Jack avait pris un coup de gel.

- on…doit … rentrer, je commence à me congeler, cria Owen en claquant des dents si forts qu'il mâchait ses mots.

- Je…

Jack tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il était presque bleu.

- Me…dit …pas qu'on est paumé.

- Mais non, on est à Cardiff.

- Très drôle. Jack, je vais crever si on ne retrouve pas cette fichue dalle. C'est pire que le coup de la panne.

- Owen, on va faire un trou dans la neige et s'enfouir dedans.

- S'enterrer dans la neige, t'en a d'autres, des idées idiotes ?

- La neige, ça tient chaud, quand c'est tassé. Allez Harper, au boulot.

- J'ai des mains de médecin, pas d'esquimaux.

- Tais-toi et creuse.

- Tu vois, le monde se divise en 2 catégories, il y a ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent. Toi tu creuses...

- Ça, je connais. Clint Eastwood, fit Jack avec un claquement de langue.

- Comment tu peux connaître Clint Eastwood et ignorer Starwars ?

- Le sex-appeal de Clint !

- Arrête de parler et creuse. Je vais crever !

Les deux hommes travaillèrent la neige jusqu'à se faire une sorte de grotte dans laquelle ils se glissèrent. Humide, froide, la neige leur glissait dans le cou, s'infiltrait dans leur parka et leur brûlait la peau de froid. Owen n'avançait à rien, secoué de tremblements, inquiétant le Capitaine. Celui-ci tassa la neige autour d'eux et mit le pauvre Ewok en guise de porte pour boucher l'entrée de leur grotte, suffisante pour leur servir d'abri. Le plus inquiétant était de savoir combien de temps ils allaient devoir attendre que la tempête se calme pour ressortir. Il avait pourtant l'impression que le Hub n'était pas loin.

- Plutôt cosy, claqua Owen, très épuré comme concept.

- Moque-toi, c'est sobre au moins.

- Plus sobre, tu meurs.

- Approche-toi, tu gèles. Je sais que ça va pas te plaire mais retire ta parka, on va la mettre au sol avec mon manteau, ça devrait nous protéger du froid.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà vécu ça ?

- Stage commando au Groënland, mentit Jack, trop inquiet pour Owen qui souffrait visiblement du froid. Viens dans mes bras.

- Pas touche !

- Ne fais pas ton farouche, Owen, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu.

- C'est moi le médecin mais tu as raison, fit le médecin en claquant des dents

- C'est une façon de se réchauffer.

- T'as raison ! Faut que je me réchauffe. Ôte ton pull et ta chemise.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche.

- Soit ça, soit on crève, et crois-moi je préfère être baisé à mort que glacé à mort.

- Ça peut s'arranger, dit Jack gentiment, offrant ses services. Quand on peut faire plaisir et sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

- Bah… c'est ça ou être foutu, fit cartésien le médecin.

- Dans les deux cas, c'est la même chose, dit Jack.

- Oh oh, tu fais dans l'humour lexical maintenant.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, vu que tu prends une tête de fin du monde.

- Harkness, réchauffe-moi.

Le regard de braise de Jack lui fit se mordre la langue tandis que son ventre se contractait à nouveau. Non, ce n'était pas le froid qui lui faisait cet effet-là, finalement.

- Ok torse nu, beauté, dit Owen, je me les caille sévère.

Jack s'exécuta de bon cœur en riant. La grotte de neige était obscure et glaciale mais leurs deux chaleurs confondues allaient bien vite leur permettre de se réchauffer. Il entendit Owen râler en fouillant dans les manteaux qui formaient leurs couches puis il le sentit qui s'approchait timidement. Il ouvrit grand les bras avec un sourire qui même dans la nuit semblait irradier de charme. Owen se sentit une nouvelle fois ému, ses entrailles reconnaissaient le loup quand il en voyait un. Il s'installa dans l'espace de ses bras que Jack referma sur lui. La chaleur le fit suffoquer, comme lorsqu'on sombre dans un bain trop chaud.

- T'es une vraie bouillotte ! Ton manteau t'a bien protégé.

- Hon hon, fit Jack en serrant les dents, toi au contraire, tu es un vrai bloc de glace. Détends-toi, je ne vais rien faire si tu n'as pas envie.

- Ahah, très drôle, on est à moitié à poil et c'est maintenant que tu dis ça. Pff.

Jack rit et Owen sentit ses poils se hérisser alors qu'il sentait son odeur trop capiteuse, un mélange de sueurs, de lessive, une bonne odeur qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être protégé. Il sentait le froid desserrer son étreinte. Il colla son dos contre le torse de Jack et se détendit. L'atmosphère était moins glaciale peau contre peau.

Il alluma son Ipod qu'il venait de récupérer.

- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en a, mais je vais avoir enfin l'occasion de faire du ménage là-dedans.

Il se sentait étrangement obligé de faire la conversation, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Mais il se sentait bizarre, surtout quand l'homme le serrait comme ça dans ses bras. Il se sentait comme embarrassé et ça ne lui était jamais encore arrivé.

- Tu écoutes quoi ? demanda Jack, en entendant un son aigrelet sortir des écouteurs.

- Ça c'est Coldplay... écoute.

Il lui passa les oreillettes. Jack écouta quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- T'as rien de plus gai ? on est dans une tombe de glace et ce n'est pas encourageant.

- Toujours à critiquer ! Et ça...

- Mieux mais toujours aussi triste, tu n'as rien qui ne soit joyeux ou moins moderne ?

- C'est bien, Gorillaz...

- Je ne vais pas faire une bataille d'expert mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu de plus réconfortant.

- Pff, Owen chercha dans son ipod. Tiens ça, c'est plus ancien.

- Ah ça je connais. Ça m'étonne que tu aies Nancy Sinatra dans ton truc.

- Je suis un homme plein de mystère. " This boot are made for walking..."

- Pas pour moi, dit Jack en resserrant son étreinte, je sais ce qui pourrait te redonner du cœur à l'ouvrage.

- Je n'ai plus de cœur, tu te souviens, depuis qu'elle est morte.

- Toi, tu es vivant, c'est ce qui importe.

- Bah... on en fait tout un plat mais c'est beaucoup de souffrance pour pas grande satisfaction.

- Tu verras quand tu auras vécu comme moi, cela te paraîtra précieux les jolis moments qu'on peut voler à la vie.

- Hé, t'as quoi ? Dix ans de plus que moi. Cela fait de toi un vieux sage, vraiment !

- Je suis bien conservé, Owen et j'ai bien vécu. Oh laisse celle-ci, elle est pas mal.

- Tu m'étonnes, elle va avec ton manteau. D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu un manteau comme ça ? On se le demande.

- Parce qu'il me met en valeur ! Pourquoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas parce qu'il te permet de parader et de conquérir les cœurs au premier regard ?

- Il y a de cela, mais c'est aussi un moyen de me rappeler qui je suis.

- Quoi ? Un capitaine de la RAF, excuse-moi mais pour ça, tu as 50 ans de retard !

- Sans doute, mais c'est que je suis... en partie.

Le silence retomba entre eux, à peine éclairés par la lumière falote de l'ipod qui jetait des couleurs froides sur leur tombe de glace. Ils entendaient le blizzard souffler d'une oreille et de l'autre la chaude trompette de ce fichu Glenn Miller, dont Owen n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela avait atterri dans son appareil.

Il était conscient de la présence de Jack derrière lui, sa respiration qui soufflait dans son cou, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, sa main qui descendait le long de son flanc, puis remontait. Loin de le déranger, il trouvait ce contact plus que réconfortant. La tête de Jack se posa sur son épaule, sa bouche se posa contre son oreille et une langue joueuse partit jouer les aventurières.

Foutu ou être foutu, hein? se dit Owen avant d'offrir un meilleur angle sur son cou. Diable ! Il connaissait son affaire. Il se débattit pour se retourner et lui offrir sa bouche. Un baiser qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles poupées qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Jack gémit en pétrissant ses épaules, incapable de réfréner la fièvre qui l'envahissait. Owen glissa ses mains à la découverte de ce corps tendu vers le sien. Il déboucla le ceinturon. Jack se détacha de lui.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux...

- Je ne serais pas en train de retirer ton pantalon si je ne l'étais pas.

Jack éclata de rire devant le sérieux d'Owen qui s'attaquait maintenant à son caleçon. Il avait les mains plutôt lestes pour un homme qu'il avait toujours cru plus branché fille que garçon. Il avait une certaine dextérité dans l'affaire. Jack se retrouva les fesses à l'air et avec un Owen déchaîné à la bouche, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La chaleur dans la grotte devint presque infernale alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la découverte mutuelle de parties sensibles de leur anatomie, en un tête à queue innovant.

Owen hallucinait littéralement sur les talents démontrés par Jack. Il découvrait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais imaginées alors que de la langue et de ses mains Jack le faisait exploser littéralement. Il râla alors qu'il se laissait aller dans un plaisir inédit, le corps bouillonnant sous celui du capitaine. Jack le suivit de très près, surprenant Owen qui déglutit sans y prêter attention.

- Tu n'es pas si innocent que ça, fit Jack en rampant, frottant contre son corps alangui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Ça, je ne peux plus le dire, c'est ... apaisant.

- C'est tout ?

- Oh, Capitaine déçu ?

- J'ai l'habitude d'autres réactions, il va falloir que je me remette à l'ouvrage.

- Ah je t'arrête, c'était un de mes meilleurs coups !

- Ah c'est mieux, dit Jack en ponctuant sa peau frémissante de baisers, mordillant ses mamelons, il n'y a qu'un homme pour savoir ce qu'un homme aime.

- Que c'est gai comme réponse ! fit Owen en riant, se tortillant sous les doigts chahuteurs de Jack.

Il sentait son corps se préparer pour un second round. L'apaisement faisait place à un nouveau désir, tout aussi violent.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda-t-il, après un baiser brûlant.

Jack hurla de rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait ainsi la question de but en blanc.

- Choisis, c'est ce que je préfère !

- Laisser le choix, c'est pourtant pas dans ta nature, tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix tout à l'heure.

- C'est toi qui m'as déshabillé.

- Ça, Harkness, ça va se payer, dit le jeune médecin en le chevauchant. Mince peut-être mais nerveux, il l'embrassa et glissa sur lui pour prendre en main la situation qui relevait la tête.

- Ça dépend, tu sais comment on fait ? demanda le capitaine.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un perdreau de l'année ? Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour baiser.

Jack se laissa faire, favorisant l'intromission des doigts de son médecin. Il se mit à gronder sous l'effet des doigts joueurs d'Owen qui était tout à son affaire, heureux de lui faire ce plaisir. Il s'amusa à le faire monter, cambrer sous sa main en touchant un point sensible qui sembla lui retirer toute pudeur. Il ne voyait de lui que la pâleur de sa peau mais les soupirs et les cris qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir lui embrasaient le corps. Il lui ravit à nouveau les lèvres, muselant le Capitaine hors d'haleine, leurs virilités se cognaient, ce qui les ravissaient et les frustraient à la fois.

- Capitaine ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Jack, fit-il gouailleur, après ce que tu me fais, tu l'as mérité.

- Trop d'honneur, dit Owen en lui roulant un patin d'enfer pour le faire taire.

- Il faut que je te supplie ? fit Jack en reprenant souffle et se tortillant pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence du moment.

- A tes ordres, Jack, murmura Owen dans son cou, se laissant glisser d'un coup dans l'intimité plus qu'accueillante.

Si attendu qu'il fut, il fit preuve de douceur pour le capitaine qui s'agitait sous lui. Il s'appuyait sur son torse et le reste de son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il bougea lentement, caressant un membre qui ne demandait que ça. Il accéléra les mouvements de bassin en entendant les gémissements profonds de l'homme qu'il entreprenait ainsi. Et les yeux de Jack se renversèrent alors qu'il était saisi par une vague qui roula dans son corps, l'emportant ailleurs.

Owen continua, plus violemment, il le sentait suivre tous ses mouvements d'une exquise manière. Il grogna alors que le plaisir le gouvernait. Il poussa plus loin jusqu'à le voir se relever et l'étreindre et le griffer d'extase. Son souffle à son oreille murmura des mots si crus qu'il s'enfonça plus profondément avant un dernier tremblement. Owen se crispa sur la dernière explosion de plaisir qui l'éblouit et lui retourna la tête. Il s'effondra sur Jack, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Leurs sueurs se mêlèrent, une profonde odeur de sexe les baignèrent de satisfaction. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur leurs peaux brûlantes, les rafraichissant après cette joute efficace.

Jack fut le premier à se remettre, il repoussa le fin médecin et le recouvrit de son corps, l'embrassant spontanément. Owen le regarda étonné après cette démonstration de passion, il paraissait encore vif.

- Tu sais t'occuper, dit Jack, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici, mais ça va être la réclusion la plus agréable du monde.

L'échange les avait arraché l'un et l'autre un moment leur solitude. Il sera bien temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Owen avait le cœur moins lourd et Jack avait apaisé sa faim pour le moment, heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son médecin.

Jack l'embrassa concluant l'échange. Ils ne se promettaient rien que de se tenir chaud au cœur de la nuit hurlante. La chaleur dans la grotte était étouffante, ils se reposèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, écoutant le blizzard qui continuait de souffler au-dessus de leur tête. Leurs mains continuaient à s'échanger des caresses qui ne portaient plus le qualificatif de sexuelles pour devenir délicates et chargées d'émotion. Ils partageaient ce moment comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde sans penser aux lendemains.

Demain serait un autre jour, un autre moment où ils travailleront l'un à côté de l'autre sans penser à ce qu'ils venaient de s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient que ce n'était que pour une nuit, que pour une fois, une nuit, une unique passion.

La chaleur combinée de leur corps faisait fondre les blocs de glace que Jack avait entassée. Ils entendirent un grincement terrifiant qui les figea dans leurs mouvements lents. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre. Ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol à toute vitesse.

L'ascenseur invisible venait de se déclencher et descendait trop vite ! Ils atterrirent dans une véritable avalanche de neige dans le Hub. Puis ils glissèrent dans la mare qui communiquait avec la baie maritime. Glacial réveil !

Owen choqué sombra vers le fond. Jack remonta à la surface, sa tête creva la surface et il secoua sa tête pour respirer. Il vit immédiatement qu'Owen ne remontait pas.

Il replongea et le récupéra du fond pour le remonter crachant et suffoquant. Ils remontèrent sur le bord, grelottant de froid.

Ils se regardèrent et l'incongruité de la situation les fit hurler de rire. À tel point qu'ils ne purent se relever et durent rester au sol en attendant de récupérer de ce fou rire. Mais dès qu'ils se regardaient, il reprenait de plus belle et les secouait de manière incontrôlable.

Enfin le froid réussit à les calmer.

Jack se releva et avec une pose digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma bollywoodien, tendit la main à Owen toujours secoué de rire.

- On l'a échappé belle, je savais bien que nous n'étions pas loin.

- Je croyais que nous étions paumés, Jack.

- En fait, non, mais la dalle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir avec le poids de la neige. On a dû aider le système à se débloquer.

Owen se leva et s'étira comme un chat tandis que Jack admirait le corps qui lui avait donné un plaisir aveugle. L'obscurité lui avait dissimulé les beautés mâles de cet homme et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. L'aplat du ventre était sillonné d'une ligne sombre qui descendait jusqu'à l'entrejambe, délicatement ombrée, les muscles déliés, gracieux, faits pour tenir embrassés. Son regard s'alluma à nouveau en pensant à ce qu'il avait aimé subir.

Owen lui tourna le dos en direction des douches offrant à sa vue lubrique un fessier anguleux, ferme et nerveux.

- Allez deuxième douche de la journée. Deux.

Il ignorait l'attention de Jack. Il se sentait apaisé, soulagé, réconforté. Il s'étira inconscient du regard de Jack qui suivait son évolution nu dans le Hub.

Quelque chose dans son attitude, plus calme, plus posée venait de lui faire comprendre que cette parenthèse venait de toucher à sa fin. Il enfouit ce désir qui lui gonflait toujours les reins. Owen avait eu un moment d'abandon mais alors qu'ils prenaient leur douche en silence, il comprit que c'était fini.

Owen n'avait pourtant pas cette gêne qui saisit parfois les amants d'un soir. Il le regardait dans les yeux, soutenait son regard avec tout aussi peu d'embarras qu'auparavant.

Curieusement Jack se sentit soulagé qu'il le prenne ainsi. Il aurait détesté devoir lui effacer la mémoire et se priver des soins du médecin de la base. Sans même en parler, ils avaient décidé de ne pas faire allusion à ce moment volé à la vie.

- Bon, alors où est l'Ewok ? demanda Owen en reprenant le travail.

Ne jamais perdre de vue les opportunités tout comme son travail, Owen était vraiment un homme exceptionnel. Jack s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne tenta pas de l'embrasser, mais simplement de lui exprimer tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Owen lui frappa l'épaule. D'une seule accolade, ils avaient scellé une amitié dépouillée de toute envie de se découvrir, de se tester. A présent, ils n'étaient que deux amis ayant échangé un peu de chaleur humaine au cœur d'une tempête de glace.

- Ok, ok, tu m'aimes, railla Owen, retrouvant sa langue acérée, je veux faire l'autopsie de cette créature et analyser le contenu de la fiole.

- Bah, tu ne trouveras pas grand chose, c'est alien, les composants nous seront inconnus.

- Et l'amour de la science, tu en fais quoi ? Je veux savoir.

- Libre à toi, moi, je vais préparer à manger. Pizza micro-ondes ou soupe instantanée, sandwich ?

- Ouah, c'est toi qui fait à manger! C'est pour ça, ce temps de merde ! Soupe pour moi, j'ai encore froid, fit Owen avec un regard moqueur.

Jack s'esclaffa et partit à la découverte du dernier sachet de soupe tandis qu'Owen transportait l'alien et son flacon.

Avant de commencer l'autopsie, il mit quelques gouttes du liquide dans son analyseur et le laissa tourner.

Au bout de deux heures, il put conclure à une mort accidentelle, l'être avait été apporté par la faille et avait malheureusement été tué en tombant trop violemment sur le parvis de l'église. Il regarda le résultat de son analyse en reniflant au moment où Jack revenait d'un long repos avec la soupe froide.

- Désolé, je l'avais oubliée, mais...

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et détaillaient le médecin surpris. Jack paraissait subjugué par le jeune homme au point de laisser la soupe s'écraser au sol. Il passa par-dessus la rambarde et se jeta sur la bouche d'Owen. Il l'écrasa sous son désir hyperactif. Owen savoura la brutale caresse, cette langue qui connaissait des tours divins. Il aurait évidemment continué lorsqu'il entendit Jack gémir et le repousser.

- Y'a un truc qui ne va pas, murmura le Capitaine, humant autour d'Owen comme un loup soucieux, non vraiment pas.

- Quoi ? dit le médecin en l'imitant prenant une large bouffée de l'odeur de Jack, musquée, citronné, douce et pourtant présente, enivrante.

- Ce n'est pas moi !

Jack s'écarta péniblement de lui et lutta pour reprendre le contrôle.

- Pas toi ? Tu es sûr ? Car c'est bien ta langue qui m'envahissait et c'est bien toi que je sentais durcir.

- Pas moi, répéta Jack.

Owen s'inquiéta, d'autant que Jack grinçait des dents, à mesure que le désir brûlant d'étreindre, de toucher, pénétrer, baiser Owen tyrannisait sa chair. Il mit le corps de l'Ewok entre eux, posant ses mains sur le froid du mur, espérant se calmer.

- Ok, Jack, je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose qui te fait agir comme ça ? C'est déprimant pour moi.

- Désolé, grinça Jack en reculant encore, vers les escaliers.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Owen.

- Ça peut être un gaz, un alien, une toxine qui me ferait réagir. Un aphrodisiaque qui me pousserait à assouvir ma libido.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin !

- C'est bien le problème, dit Jack en s'asseyant sur les marches, regardant Owen chercher. Un liquide, un truc qu'il avait mangé, avalé, touché ?

Même si c'était marrant de le voir sous le joug d'une sexualité débridée, il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux en lisant les résultats de l'analyse de la fiole qu'il avait toujours en main.

- Putain de phéromones !

- Quoi ? fit Jack, se retenant pour ne pas bondir sur le médecin et ses résultats.

- Le flacon contient un liquide base, avec des phéromones. C'est un aphrodisiaque olfactif. Étonnant, non ? Les phéromones sont captées par des récepteurs dans ton cerveau reptilien et provoquent cet embrasement de ta libido. C'est un parfum mais qui attirerait les mâles ? Je ne sais pas. Mais comme nous y avons touché tous les deux ... ça explique le corps à corps...

- Damn ! Je croyais que c'était pour mon corps de rêve ! gémit Jack.

- Eh bien non ! C'était de la chimie organique, enfonça Owen, railleur.

- Arg, un mythe s'effondre !

- Tu as toujours autant de sex-appeal, Jack, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu as l'air moins atteint cette fois, remarqua Jack d'un ton sec, vexé d'avoir été blousé par un parfum.

- Mon cerveau a dû trouver la parade, dit-il avant d'éternuer. A moins que je ne sois enrhumé, reprit Owen en reniflant.

- Tu me trouves un antidote tout de suite et tu me ranges ça en sécurité à moins que tu n'aies envie d'un autre corps à corps.

- Merci, ça va bien, fit Owen en riant, se moquant de lui à nouveau, signe que tout était revenu à la normale.

- Dommage ! Mais...

- On n'est pas marié ! Jack, tu devrais reprendre une douche et te nettoyer les sinus. Cela pourrait te calmer.

Jack s'éloigna et Owen le rappela.

- Et froide la douche !

- Oui, Docteur.

- Bien, moi, je vais étudier cela. Ça m'a l'air vraiment intéressant. Et il faudrait peut-être que je teste cela sur les filles. Ça marche peut-être sur les deux sexes ! Quel gain de temps en matière de drague... Faudrait peut-être que je le dilue, ça a l'air puissant quand même. En revanche, je me demande vraiment à quoi cela pouvait bien servir à l'Ewok ? Pauvre petit bête... En tout cas, Jack mérite bien sa réputation ! Il a bien le plus beau fessier de l'univers...

oOoOo

A quelques milliers d'années lumière de là, dans une galaxie, très, très lointaine, trois peluches en fourrure se prosternaient devant leur chef, paré de colliers de dents au beau milieu d'une forêt luxuriante. Leur langage à base de pépiements et de sifflements était incompréhensible pour les hommes.

- Ô Chef, Celui-qui-tue-ses-ennemis, Celui-qui-est-né-sous-la-lune a disparu dans un grand éclair blanc.

- Les Dieux l'ont pris, il est parti et avec lui, le parfum de Vie !

- Dieux... Pourquoi ? fit le chef en agitant la tête et secouant les grelots de son bâton. Vous aviez accompli votre quête mais les Dieux nous ont volés !

- Ô Dieux, pourquoi ? firent en chœur les guerriers, en touchant le sol de leur tête.

- La cérémonie de l'appariement ne pourra avoir lieu, dit le Chef, il n'y aura pas d'enfant cette année.

- Oh, se lamentèrent les guerriers en se couvrant de feuilles mortes et se roulant dans l'humus, victimes d'un énorme chagrin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à cause de la faille, toute la tribu des Ewoks disparut de la galaxie très lointaine où ils vivaient, faute de parfum de vie pour aider la tribu à se reproduire. Mais ce parfum allait avoir de nouvelles utilisations sur terre, des utilisations fort agréables... au grand plaisir d'Owen !

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>


End file.
